The present invention pertains to router attachments. This particular router attachment is especially useful in cutting decorative slots or grooves in wood and/or other materials, particularly those decorative cuts that are present in dentil moulding(s).
Dentil moulding has been known for many years, and recently it has again become a popular home decorating technique, because a home with decorative dentil moulding presents a very impressive and attractive appearance. However, before the present invention, the cost of obtaining dentil moulding was prohibitive for many home-owners, as dentil moulding was generally available only from a professional mill equipped with very sophisticated and expensive milling equipment, well beyond the budget of most do-it-yourself home woodworkers. Not surprisingly, because of the high investment cost of such sophisticated machinery to the mills, dentil moulding has heretofore generally been available only at a premium price.
The present invention makes it possible for a do-it-yourselfer to produce a variety of dentil moulding designs, using only ordinary woodworking skills associated with working a common router. The present invention renders the common woodworking router capable of producing dentil cuts, including both fluting cuts and edging cuts, which may be straight (i.e., constant depth, from start to finish) or tapered (i.e., deeper at the beginning of the cut than at the end of the cut). The variety and complexity (or simplicity) of dentil designs available from using the present invention are limited only by the imagination of the user.
The present invention will be very popular with do-it-yourself woodworkers because of its ease of use, and the fact that the present invention will make it possible for them to outfit their homes with expensive-looking dentil moulding for a quite nominal cost.
The idea of using a router to make such dentil cuts would generally be dismissed, because a router ordinarily cannot make a repeatable series of cuts into wood at predetermined lengths and at closely controlled distances apart. Further, routers do not ordinarily have the capacity to cut tapered cuts. The present invention addresses, and overcomes, all these usual operating limitations of a router, and renders most home routers capable of making complex and repeatable dentil cuts.